Love and Life: Cassie Fitzgerald's story
by lilbrig01
Summary: A young pretty 17 year old white kind of emo girl meets lil Wayne they get together, but can she handle the pressures that come with being lil Waynes girlfriend how will his kids and ex's react to her? Find out in Life and Love Cassie Fitzgerald's story
1. Prologue

_**PROLGUE:**_

No one ever tells you how hard this is dating the famous. I have no idea what I'm doing I'm a senior in high school seventeen years old and I'm dating Lil Wayne, or Dwayne Michael Carter, Jr. his real name, who is twenty-nine years old. It is hard enough being with him cause he's famous, but to make matters worse I'm a seventeen year old white girl, let's just say people think he can and should do better. How did I end up in this situation where I'm forced to make this kind of choice at my age? I hate that I have to do this I do he'll be ok. Let me back up a few months and tell you how I got here and where exactly here is.


	2. The concert

Hi my name is Cassie Fitzgerald; I'm half Irish on my dad's side and Cajun on my mom's side. It's an awkward combination I know, but I think it make me different stand out you know. I live in Houston, Texas. My parents are constantly on trips for work, so I'm usually home alone and they really don't care what I do as long as I stay out of jail and stay alive. I guess I'm kind of pretty I have slight long black hair that stops right under my shoulder blades with bright red highlights(.com/imgres?q=black+hair+red+highlights+scene+hair+cut&um=1&hl=en&qscrl=1&nord=1&rlz=1T4ADFA_enUS482US482&biw=1366&bih=507&noj=1&tbm=isch&tbnid=BlD6DzTKmgNTlM:&imgrefurl=.&docid=bAAvAlAaZ911xM&imgurl=&w=477&h=675&ei=lIG1T9alNMe-2gX4_sgJ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=760&vpy=2&dur=1377&hovh=267&hovw=189&tx=30&ty=288&sig=101415638475954865773&page=4&tbnh=143&tbnw=101&start=66&ndsp=24&ved=1t:429,r:4,s:66,i:229 ), I have ice blue eyes(.com/imgres?q=ice+blue+eyes&um=1&hl=en&rlz=1T4ADFA_enUS482US482&biw=1366&bih=507&tbm=isch&tbnid=fEmpRZnKM8V-AM:&imgrefurl=.com/1024x768/abstract/wp_ice_look_1024x768/&docid=shUVsUGb74wIsM&imgurl=.com/plog-content/images/1024x768/abstract/wp_ice_look_&w=1024&h=768&ei=W4W1T4PRNqOL2AXG3-UR&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=467&vpy=113&dur=474&hovh=194&hovw=259&tx=89&ty=106&sig=101415638475954865773&page=1&tbnh=133&tbnw=177&start=0&ndsp=14&ved=1t:429,r:10,s:0,i:148), I'm short at only 5'4, my boobs are actually pretty big at size 34 DD, I'm actually really skinny, and I'm not extremely pale, but I'm not extremely tan either I'm on the nice middle ground in between the two. My music interest is rock, screamo, rap, pop, and surprise a little bit of country.

Anyway I'm so excited tonight it's the Lil Wayne concert and my friend Kate won tickets and backstage passes to meet him! It is now 5'o'clock I have three hours to get ready we were going to leave an hour before it started to get there and park and get our seats. The first thing I do is hope in the shower and wash my hair, shave, and wash my body. That took an hour, and then I blow dried and straightened my hair and brushed my teeth. That took oh about thirty minutes. I then put on my make which consist of; base, powder, bronzer, I did smokey eye eye shadow with black and purple eye shadow, black eyeliner, black mascara, and red lip stick with a glitter gloss over coat. When I was finished my makeup I had used up another hour. I than ran to my closet to pick the perfect outfit. I came out fifteen minutes later with: with my favorite black sexy top(.com/imgres?q=black+low+cut+sexy+top&start=289&um=1&hl=en&qscrl=1&nord=1&rlz=1T4ADFA_enUS482US482&biw=1366&bih=507&noj=1&addh=104&tbm=isch&tbnid=H6BRg5b_v5FmTM:&imgrefurl=.com/dantin21/list/wishlist/%26oPage%3D%26sortBy%3DOSiteName%2520desc&docid=kPZoEfatWFVXHM&imgurl=.com/prod_images_&w=313&h=479&ei=aIS1T5OvA6Sl2AW10owb&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=744&vpy=7&dur=1640&hovh=278&hovw=181&tx=159&ty=297&sig=101415638475954865773&page=13&tbnh=153&tbnw=100&ndsp=24&ved=1t:429,r:21,s:289,i:49) her body looks like this, my favorite dark skinny jeans, and my bright red six inch open toed glittery stiletto heels. When I was completely ready I heard my friend honk outside my house so I ran out and jumped in her car. She looked at me and said," Wow! You look hot!" I just giggled and said," Thanks so do you." With that said we were off we got there and there was already a ton of people there we hurried up to the door gave the security our tickets, went to the bathroom to check our makeup, than went to find our seats in the front row. We sat there for a while and when the concert started it was amazing. It's impossible to describe how amazing it was you'd have to see his concerts to understand, but I can't tell you how excited I am right now to go back stage to meet him. I checked my makeup, my boobs, my belly ring, and my hair before we went in I also put three mints in my mouth and offered some to Kate too. She took too and we walked back to the back stage entrance. The guy looked at me funny, because let's face it I look kind of emo and well we're not usually so into rap is the stereo type, I smiled at him and he checked our passes and let us back. I bought a t-shirt before the show and I was going to get him to sign it Kate did the same. We walked back and surprise I was the only emoish one lucky me. Though there was white men we were the only white girls back here another yay for me. We got in line behind the other people waiting to talk to Lil Wayne, than we heard Lil Wayne's manger say," Ok we need the radio contest winner to come forward please you and your friend get to go hang out with Lil Wayne and his crew on the tour bus for a while." Kate and I squealed and everyone looked at us. The manger smiled kindly at us and said," Imma assume you too are the winners." We were too excited to speak so we just nodded, he smiled again and told us," Well they are already on the bus so allow me to escort you ladies there." With we walked out some back down still clutching our t-shirts.

When we got on the bus they were playing rock band it was crazy. Nicki Minaj was singing, Travis Barker was on drums, Rick Ross was on bass, and Lil Wayne was on guitar. The manager cleared his throat and they paused the game and turned to us. The manger then said," Dwayne these are the radio contest winners." Lil Wayne smiled at us and said," Sup I'm Dwayne feel free to call me D. What are you lovely ladies names?" Kate spoke first," I'm Kate Cameron!" She said it so enthusiastically it made me cringe a bit. I spoke next and said," My name is Cassie Fitzgerald." I said with a smile and a giggle. Dwayne looked me up and down and he looked confused and interested all in the same moment. The other three introduced themselves and went back to playing the game and they asked Kate to take over Guitar so Dwayne could have a break. She eagerly agreed. I sat on the couch a little ways away from them and Dwayne came and sat by me. He looked at me smiled and said," So how old are you Cassie?" I smiled I loved answering this question because I can pass for much older than I am," I'm seventeen." I smiled as his jaw dropped I giggled. He said," Damn shawty I thought you were twenty or twenty-one." I giggled and said," I get that a lot." He smiled again," Your parents let you out this late on a school night?" My smile faltered and I hoped he didn't notice as I said," My parents are always out of town their home maybe a four months total out of the whole year. My dad's business is in Ireland and him and my mom stay up there for long periods of time. When they come back its only for a week or so then they are off again. They don't care what I do as long as I don't go to jail or get killed." He looked stunned then said," Who stays with you when their gone?" I sighed," No one. I have no siblings and my dad's family lives in Ireland and mom's family lives in Louisiana. My friends stay the night from time to time, but other than that I'm alone." He still looked a little stunned," Wow that must kind of suck." I laughed at that and said," Not really you get used to it." He looked a little upset at my words and told me," You shouldn't have to get used to it." I smiled at him and said," It is what it is." He smiled at me and said," Your to mature for your age." I just laughed and said," I guess, but we all have to grow up sometime I just did it a little sooner than everyone else, but then again so did you." He smiled and said," You watched my behind the music story on VH1 didn't you?" I smiled and told him," Guilty. Believe it or not you're one of my favorite artist." He looked surprised," Really?" he asked me. I giggled and said," Yes." He smiled and was about to say something then Kate jumped in," Dude we have to go its 4 am." I looked at my phone and said," Shit your right! I have a test in algebra 2 in like 4 hours!" I looked over at Dwayne and asked," Could you sign our shirts before we go?" He smiled and said," Of course." He signed our shirts then grabbed my hand and wrote something down and told me not to check it till we got home. I smiled at him and after Kate was off the bus and I was sure his friends and manger weren't watching I gave him a quick hug and a kiss on the check and flew out of there.

We got in Kate's car and I was in a daze we listened to his cd the whole way back to my house. We walked in and set our stuff down we went and changed for bed. When we were done Kate said," So what did he write on your hand?" I had completely forgotten to check so I looked down and checked out what he wrote and when I did my jaw dropped. He wrote something I never excepted. I looked at her then showed her my hand. She read it and screamed out," He gave you his number!"


	3. Lil Waynes

I just finished a concert and I honestly didn't feel like dealing with that back stage bull shit, so I decided to go straight back to the tour bus to hang with my friends then my lovely manager reminded me of the radio contest and the winners I had to hang with. I told him to bring them to the bus. My friends and I got on the bus and started playing rock band Nicki singing, Rick on bass, Travis on drums, and me on guitar. We were into the game then we heard my manger and paused the game to turn to him. The manger then said," Dwayne these are the radio contest winners." i smiled at us and said," Sup I'm Dwayne feel free to call me D. What are you lovely ladies names?" the blonde one spoke first," I'm Kate Cameron!" She said it so enthusiastically. The emo looking girl spoke next and said," My name is Cassie Fitzgerald." She said with a smile and a giggle. I looked her up and down and confused as to why she would want to be here listening to my music, but then very interest because she was very beautiful and sexy. The other three introduced themselves and went back to playing the game and they asked Kate to take over Guitar so i could have a break. She eagerly agreed. She sat on the couch a little ways away from them and I came and sat by her. I looked at her smiled and said," So how old are you Cassie?" she smiled she looks like twenty-one," I'm seventeen." she smiled as my jaw dropped she giggled. I can't believe she's so young she doesn't look even close to that young. I said," Damn shawty I thought you were twenty or twenty-one." She giggled and said," I get that a lot." I smiled again," Your parents let you out this late on a school night?" Her smile faltered as she said," My parents are always out of town their home maybe a four months total out of the whole year. My dad's business is in Ireland and him and my mom stay up there for long periods of time. When they come back its only for a week or so then they are off again. They don't care what I do as long as I don't go to jail or get killed." I was stunned then said," Who stays with you when their gone?" she sighed," No one. I have no siblings and my dad's family lives in Ireland and mom's family lives in Louisiana. My friends stay the night from time to time, but other than that I'm alone." I was more stunned," Wow that must kind of suck." She laughed at that and said," Not really you get used to it." I was a little upset by her words that could leave this beautiful creature alone so much like that what if something happened to her? I told her," You shouldn't have to get used to it." She smiled at me and said," It is what it is." I smiled at her and said," Your to mature for your age." She just laughed and said," I guess, but we all have to grow up sometime I just did it a little sooner than everyone else, but then again so did you." I smiled and said," You watched my behind the music story on VH1 didn't you?" I She smiled and told me," Guilty. Believe it or not you're one of my favorite artist." I looked surprised," Really?" I asked her. I giggled and said," Yes." I smiled and was about to ask for her number then Kate jumped in," Dude we have to go its 4 am." She looked at her phone and said," Shit your right! I have a test in algebra 2 in like 4 hours!" she looked over at me and asked," Could you sign our shirts before we go?" I smiled and said," Of course." I signed their shirts then I grabbed her hand and wrote something down and told her not to check it till they got home. She smiled at and after Kate was off the bus and she was sure my friends and manger weren't watching she gave me a quick hug and a kiss on the check and flew out of there.

I was in shake I can't wait for her to realize she has my number. I like her Miss Cassie is a really beautiful and sexy honest kind girl. I was attacked with questions when she left, but I just went to my bunk in the back and laughed after I changed to get some sleep and dream of my beautiful Cassie.


	4. The plan

I decided since i had his number i would use it. As soon as the shock wore off I decided to text him. I sent him a message that said: Hey its Cassie what a lovely little surprise this was. I bet your already asleep I'm about to be too text me when you wake out later D 3. I giggled as I sent it then let Kate read it she giggled to I checked the clock and groaned and said," Ugh its 4:45 am we have to be up for school in two hours." Kate groaned and then we lie down and instantly fell asleep. It's been such a long day.

What seemed like five minutes later my alarm went off and Kate and I groaned in unison. We got up and i decided I didn't really feel up to getting ready so I put on black sweatpants, a purple tank top, and some black flip flops. I pulled my hair into a ponytail and put on a thin amount eyeliner and some mascara. I brushed my teeth and put on my pink lip gloss when I came out Kate looked as if she had many more hours of sleep then me she was in a pin Hollister t-shirt, jeans, and flip flops. Her makeup was perfect and her hair was perfectly straight I rolled my eyes and smiled at her and said," I'm going to drive my car today since you're not staying the night again ok? "She smiled and nodded we grabbed our stuff and went to our cars she drove off first then me. We got to school went to classes and I sleep through half of them while I was sitting at lunch with Kate and my other friend Kali we were laughing and talking about the concert. Not about lil Wayne giving me his number though I told Kate to keep it secret. As we continued to giggle on about how Kate played rock band with celebrities my phone began to vibrate I looked down to see who the message was from and it was just the man I was thinking about he said: Just woke up how's school going girl? I sighed and texted back: Boring I'm about to make an escape. And as soon as I said that I told my friends I'd see them later and set off for the nurse. On my way there he sent me a text that said: How you going to do that? I laughed then said: The nurse will send me home if I say I think I'm going to throw up she hates seeing people puke lol. I went in and said," Nurse Zan, I think I'm going to throw up." She looked panicked and quickly wrote me a note to go home and gave to me as she shoved me out the door. I walked to the office pretending to look sick ad gave them the note and all but ran to my car. As soon as I got to my car I had a text from D : Tell me when your free. I laughed and said: I am now lol. I then drove home and went to my room I put on a movie and laid down and just chilled. My phone went off and it was D calling me. I answered: Hello. He said: Hey what are you doing? I giggled and said: Laying down watching a movie why? He said: Well what are you doing tonight? I said: A lot of nothing why? He laughed and said: Do you want to hang out tonight? I could come to your house or you could come to the bus. I smiled and said: how bout you grab some food and movies and we'll have a movie marathon here how about that? He said: yeah that sounds amazing. I laughed and said: well if you want me to stay awake long enough for that let me take a nap. He laughed and said: Ok take your nap text me your address and I'll come by at 9pm. I giggled ok see you then. With that I hung up and texted him my address. After that I went to sleep but set my alarm for 8 first.

I woke up at noon to find I had a message from an unknown number the message sad: Hey it's Cassie what a lovely little surprise this was. I bet your already asleep I'm about to be too text me when you wake out later D 3. She's so cute I thought as I read the text she sent me last night.

I texted her and said: Just woke up how's school going girl? And she texted back: Boring I'm about to make an escape. I laughed and asked: How you going to do that? Then she said: The nurse will send me home if I say I think I'm going to throw up she hates seeing people puke lol. I said: Tell me when you're free. A little later she said: I am now lol. I then instantly pressed the call button and called her. She answered: Hello. I said: Hey what are you doing? She giggled and said: Laying down watching a movie why? I said: Well what are you doing tonight? She said: A lot of nothing why? I laughed and said: Do you want to hang out tonight? I could come to your house or you could come to the bus. I smiled as she said: how bout you grab some food and movies and we'll have a movie marathon here how about that? I said: yeah that sounds amazing. She laughed and said: well if you want me to stay awake long enough for that let me take a nap. I laughed and said: Ok take your nap text me your address and I'll come by at 9pm. She said: Ok see you then. She then hung up a few seconds later she texted me her address. This is going to be fun.


End file.
